Silence
by Samuelle Pegasus
Summary: Une douce après midi, un moment de paix pour Nova et Chad entre deux combats, ni plus, ni moins. Le silence est maître, même si un sentiment qui leur est inconnu commence également à prendre place entre ces deux être silencieux. Shonen-ai...


**Salut tout le monde!! Voilà un autre Chad x Nova composé en cours de français, nous avions une période libre et j'avais une petite idée qui trainait, toute poussiéreuse, entre deux neurones écrasés…Le seul problème, c'est que ça a pas tellement d'histoire, n'enfin. La voilà quand même.**

**Rating :**** K+**

**Genre :**** Shonen-ai**

**Pairing :**** Nova x Chad**

**Disclaimer :**** Bleach pas à moi!! Sinon je crois que Mayuri-chan trouverais enfin un joli petit monsieur pour lui!!3**

**Bonne lecture!!**

**LIGNELIGNELIGNELIGNELIGNELIGNELIGNELIGNELIGNELIGNELIGNELIGNELIGNELIGNELIGNE**

/Doucement, ses pas le menèrent vers cet endroit où il le savait, il allait pouvoir le trouver et ce même après tout ce temps. /

Nova aimait ce silence entre eux. Étrangement et contrairement à bien d'autres, celui qui se trouvait en permanence entre lui et Chad le réconfortait, l'enveloppais chaudement jusqu'au plus profond de son être.

/Son cœur battait à en tout rompre. Ses vêtements étaient trempés et boueux de ses récentes altercations avec le surnaturel, mais c'était alors le dernier de ses soucis. Il devait aller le voir, sa vie en dépendait./

La main de Chad écrivait lettres sur lettres, phrases sur phrases, s'arrêtant de temps à autres pour en effacer quelques unes et recommencer. La tortue penchée sur son épaule le regardait écrire, ne comprenant toutefois rien à ce qu'il rédigeait. Il était tenté de lui demander, mais sa nature le lui empêchait. C'était une composition en français, une nouvelle qu'il devait écrire pour ses cours, mais était-ce du policier, une histoire fantastique, de l'amour? Il aurait bien aimé le savoir. Cela durait une bonne dizaine de pages déjà, des heures devant cette tablette de papier ligné.

/ Il était juste là, devant lui, après si longtemps. Sa chevelure rouge brillait de milles feux sous les rayons du chaud soleil estival et ses yeux turquoise lui faisaient se rappeler tout ce qu'il aurait eu envie de lui dire. /

Il savait toutefois que ça devait être beau. Chad avait le don de bien écrire une langue du moment qu'il l'apprenait. Et ce qu'il en écrivait beaucoup! Il s'en était étonné quand il avait su, surtout qu'il ne parlait que le japonais. Le français était celle qu'il détestait le plus car selon lui, il ne la connaissait pas assez. Nova aimait bien les écouter et les regarder, même s'il n'arrivait en rien à les lire.

/C'est alors qu'il se décida enfin; il avança un pied, puis l'autre et se mit à marcher en direction de celui qu'il aimait. Sa gorge se resserrait à mesure qu'il progressait vers lui. /

Nova se sentait si bien sur l'épaule de Chad. Cette fois-ci et depuis quelques temps déjà, il lui permettait de se loger dans le creux de son cou et de se couvrir avec le collet de sa chemise, ce qu'il faisait depuis du moment qu'ils étaient seuls. La peau foncée du jeune homme semblait si douce sous lui et même s'il avait un peu peur de l'avouer, il aimait la toucher. Il aimait laisser son regard parcourir le visage de Chad, observer chacun de ses traits encore et encore, ses lèvres pulpeuses, ses magnifiques yeux bruns bien souvent obstrués par ses cheveux ondulés. Il pouvait y passer des heures sans se lasser, même s'il savait ce que cela voulait dire. S'il était prêt à le voir? Il préférait profiter du moment présent, sans chercher pourquoi. Pas encore…

/Des larmes commençaient à perler au coin de leurs yeux. Cependant, il ne pouvait détacher ses mains des sienne et cesser de le regarder aurait pour lui été un crime.  
- Je t'aime, Nova, dit le mexicain sans réfléchir plus qu'il le fallait. Parler avec autant de sincérité lui était rare. En fait il était tout simplement rare qu'il prononce un mot.  
Il eu pour seule réponse ce dont il rêvait depuis tellement longtemps; l'homme de ses rêves s'empara de ses lèvres et… /

Quelques secondes plus tard, Nova se fit déranger car celui qui le portait se leva et se dirigea vers la commode. Chad venait de terminer son texte, mais chose étrange, il ne le remis pas dans ses documents, mais plutôt dans un petit carnet au fond de son tiroir avec des inscriptions en une langue qui ressemblait plus à de l'espagnol cette fois-ci.

Nova trouva finalement le courage qu'il n'avait pas eu depuis le début.

« Ton devoir? » dit-il doucement.

« Non. Ça c'est pour moi finalement. Je le ferai plus tard, je voulais mettre quelque chose sur papier avant. »

Sans plus d'explications, Chad parti en direction de la cuisine afin de se préparer quelque chose à manger, l'esprit moins lourde, ignorant toutefois que l'esprit sur son épaule avait reconnu leurs noms dans ses écrits avant qu'il ne les range…

**LIGNELIGNELIGNELIGNELIGNELIGNELIGNELIGNELIGNELIGNELIGNELIGNELIGNELIGNELIGNE**

**Alors, comment avez-vous trouvé ça? Je veux vos commentaires!! Merci d'avance!!**

**Samuelle Pegasus-xxx-**


End file.
